Great Land of Wind
. Capital of the Great Land of Wind and the leading country of the Nankoku Alliance.]] The is one of the more prominent countries revealed. It is located to the south-west of the Land of Fire and borders the Land of Rivers and Amegakure. The Great Land of Wind is simply the Land of Wind after the Seventh Kazekage came into office. Thus uniting the surrounding villages with Sunagakure creating a unified country ruled by a singular entity. The Great Land of Wind has also become the head country in the Nankoku Alliance. With newly established trade routes and supplylines as well as natural resources appearing, The Great Land of Wind has entered an era of prosperity. It's greatest advancement was the introduction and heavy focus upon desert farming practices which included the creation of various underground rivers and canals. As well as various mechanical devices to control both the flow of the waterways and it's filtration. As the Daimyō, Zenjou utilized the peaceful time for his advantage. He funded various projects and research departments and traded with other countries their knowledge of irrigation systems. Eventually the argicultural teams found away to overcome the countries greatest weakness. Previously, the land of wind's vast realm was infamously known for little productivity due to very little rainfall throughout the year. Which forced the people of the country to live in villages built upon the desert's many oases. However, the Daimyō employed various shinobi who utilized earth release to create underground and aboveground waterways that connected each village to the ocean. From there on, Zenjou funded another project which instilled each river with a pumping system and filtration device. Albeit an expensive project, when coupled with other desert farming practices, it had a rather huge payoff. Causing for each village to expand and live rather eaily. And although the country retained it's extremely harsh environment, it has had no influence on it's already large and expanding population. The country was unified under the Daimyō once more. Zenjou has always possessed a familiar link to both the Sixth Kazekage and the Land of Wind Daimyō. So just as he inherited the Daimyō position from his late father, the Sixth Kazekage chose no one else but Zenjou to succeed her. When Zenjou became the Seventh Kazekage, he banished the hierarchal difference between the Kazekage and Daimyō. Referring to it as foolish for a country to possess two Kings. Of course he was met with various opposition. But his pure hearted desires and wish for overall peace and unification quelled various potential uprisings. He then used the darkness to exterminate any other opposers. The Land of Wind was renamed the Great Land of Wind and was finally united under one hand. Creating it's first dynasty. Zenjou's dream of being an emperor had finally come true. But he desired more. Zenjou wished to bring about a neverending era of peace. Which lead to him assimilating surrounding countries under the Great Land of Wind. .A practice once performed in the past, the greater village began conquering surrounding areas. Both increasing it's size, resources and overall manpower. Creating the Nankoku Alliance. Military Under the new military command of Zenjou, the forces of the newly named Great Land of Wind grew dramatically. By incorporating the potential of non-chakra wielders into his ranks, his military soared to over sixty-thousand members, as morale equally skyrocketed.... Sunagakure Sunabokori Dosha Village Ikibana Village Sengetsu Village Trivia * Inspired by Arslan. Wind, Land of